Athletic activity can take many forms—some individuals prefer to engage in team athletic activities such as, for example, soccer or basketball, while other individuals prefer to engage in individual athletic activities such as, for example, running or skiing. Regardless of whether the activity is a team or individual activity, it is becoming more and more common for individuals to actively track their performance.
To that end, athletic monitoring devices can be employed to record information about an individual's performance during an athletic activity using sensors, and in some cases providing feedback about the individual's performance. Some portable athletic monitoring devices employ sensors attached to a piece of athletic equipment. Such sensors may be capable of measuring various parameters associated with the individual's physical activity, such as motion parameters.